starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Ejército de la República/Leyendas
}} El Gran Ejército de la República (GER), también conocido como el Gran Ejército y el Ejército de Clones, fue una de las principales ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas de la República Galáctica compuesta en su totalidad por soldados clon, un ejército de soldados de élite creados a partir de la plantilla genéticamente modificada del cazarrecompensas mandaloriano Jango Fett. Criados en secreto dentro de las instalaciones de clonación del planeta Kamino, el Gran Ejército se formó oficialmente por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine a instancias del Senado Galáctico en respuesta a la Crisis Separatista que amenazaba dividir la galaxia entre la República y la recién formada Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Los miembros de la Orden Jedi se encargaron como comandantes y generales en el Gran Ejército y, como segundo al mando, el Canciller Palpatine, que tenía el rango de Comandante Supremo. En el año 19 ABY, las batallas de las Guerras Clon fueron muchas más y la República estaba al borde de una victoria decisiva. En medio de las batallas finales, en particular en las campañas en el Territorios del Borde Exterior, el Canciller Palpatine emitió la Orden 66, una orden donde los soldados debían neutralizar a sus oficiales Jedi con fuerza letal en caso de una insurrección Jedi. La gran mayoría de los clones, genéticamente diseñados para ser leales y condicionados para obedecer todas las órdenes sin duda o debate, se rebelaron contra los Jedi y rápidamente los eliminaron. En Coruscant, el recién nacido Lord Sith Darth Vader llevó a la Legión 501 en un ataque contra el Templo Jedi, causando la muerte de casi todos sus habitantes días antes de que el Canciller dé la Declaración del Nuevo Orden. Inmediatamente después de la transición de la República en el primer Imperio Galáctico, el Gran Ejército de la República se transformó en el Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto; sus soldados clon restantes componían las filas de la rama reformada, además de los millones de nuevos clones de tecnología Spaarti. Bajo el reinado del Emperador Palpatine, los soldados de asalto imperiales se convirtieron en un símbolo del Nuevo Orden, especialmente debido a su inquebrantable lealtad al Emperador. Al final de la Guerras Clon, se descubrió que Palpatine era secretamente Darth Sidious, un Señor Oscuro de los Sith que perteneció a una orden dedicada a la caída de la República y la destrucción de los Jedi. El Señor Oscuro controló ambos lados de la guerra civil y usó al Gran Ejército como un instrumento para devolver el gobierno a los Sith la Galaxia y, al mismo tiempo, la purga de los Caballeros Jedi. Como resultado, el Gran Ejército de la República fue recordado como un factor clave en el complot Sith que dio lugar a la era de los Tiempos Oscuros y, posteriormente, la Guerra Civil Galáctica entre el Imperio y la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Historia thumb|Escudo [[Kaminoano/Leyendas|Kaminoano para los clones del ejército]] Al principio de la administración de Palpatine en (32 ABY), la República no tenía ningunas fuerzas armadas permanentes, aunque el debate sobre el restablecimiento de un ejército y una armada se había estado presente durante décadas. Hubo un tiempo en el que las fuerzas militares de la República eran considerables, pero tras las Nuevas Guerras Sith se inició un proceso gradual que se decantó hacia una mayor fuerza de la Orden Jedi. thumb|left|150px|Preparándose para entrar en acción Cada vez más, se apeló a los Jedi para actuar como negociadores. Pero mientras los problemas y misiones de la Orden se sucedían, algunos dentro de la Orden comenzaron a sentir la oscuridad que venía, que no eran suficientes en número para combatirla. El Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas ordenó en secreto la creación de un ejército de clones sin el conocimiento o la aprobación de sus compañeros, en respuesta a la sombra creciente en la Fuerza, aunque su ejército pronto fuera descubierto por Darth Sidious, quien conspiró para usar el Gran Ejército de la República y sus comandos de emergencia para sus propios proyectos. Durante las Guerras Clon este ejército de clones jugó un papel crucial a través de los múltiples frentes en toda la galaxia. Comandados por generales Jedi, la República logró numerosas victorias contra los ejércitos de droides separatistas así como algunas derrotas. thumb|left|Clones en la [[Primera Batalla de Geonosis.]] La primera batalla en la que participo el ejercito es en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis y debido a este ejército se le denominaron las "Guerras Clon". Pero la lealtad de los clones ya había sido dispuesta desde su creación a través de un comando de emergencia programado a todas las unidades, Palpatine ejecutó la Orden 66 en el 19 ABY que llevó a todas las unidades clon a traicionar a sus superiores Jedi. Como resultado, la Orden Jedi fue casi eliminada, solo quedando unos pocos Jedi, y eso dio inicio a la Gran Purga Jedi. Bajo el servicio del Imperio Galáctico el Gran Ejército de la República es renombrado como el Ejército Imperial. thumb|150px|right Organización y estructura Armadura Fase I thumb|left|180px|Varios [[Soldado clon|soldados clon en la armadura fase I]] La armadura, diseñada bajo la estrecha supervisión de Jango Fett, con un gran parecido a la armadura del soldado de choque mandaloriano, siendo el más obvio ejemplo el distintivo visor del casco en forma de T. La armadura en si se componía de veinte placas de forma ajustada hechas de una aleación de plastoide, todo unido con una funda negra para el cuerpo. Toda junta, la armadura pesaba menos de cuarenta kilogramos. Debido a que la armadura sería utilizada por un ejército de clones idénticos físicamente, sólo se necesitaba un tamaño. Debido a la austera sensibilidad de los kaminoanos, la armadura de los soldados rasos era únicamente de color blanco, a pesar de que las unidades de comando tenían rayas de distintos colores, dependiendo de su rango (amarillo significaba comandante, rojo capitán, azul teniente, y verde sargento). Fase II Esta armadura incorporaba todos los sistemas de su predecesor, y además incorporaba lentes polarizadas, acolchados, sensores, y tenía un blindaje más fuerte y ligero. También se podía personalizar con más instrumentos modulares, lo que le hacía infinitamente superior a su predecesor. Era mucho más cómoda de usar que su predecesor, ya que los humana. A diferencia de la armadura Fase I, el color se utilizaba para designar la unidad a la que se estaba afiliado, no el rango. Orden de la batalla thumb|Un grupo de soldados clon cubriendo a [[Yoda/Leyendas|Yoda]] Las órdenes de batallas dividían a los soldados clon para que estos fueran enviados por parte de los Jedi en algunas batallas o como refuerzos. La mayor parte de las órdenes se mantuvo sin cambios durante las Guerras Clon. Estructura de mando de las fuerzas regulares *'Gran Ejército: '''10 Ejércitos de Sistema con un total de 3,000,000 de unidades, lideradas por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine como Comandante en Jefe. El número inicial del pedido de Sifo-Dyas era de 3,000,000 unidades, pero el número total incremento durante la guerra. *[[Ejército de sistema|'Ejército de Sistema']]: 2 ejércitos de sector (294,912 unidades) lideradas por un Alto General Jedi. *'Ejército de Sector: 4 Cuerpos (147,456 unidades) lideradas por un General Jedi Senior. *Cuerpo: 4 Legiones (40,422 unidades) lideradas por un General Jedi. *Legión/Brigada—5 regimientos (10,216 unidades) lideradas por un Comandante Clon Senior. *Regimiento—4 batallones (2,304 unidades) lideradas por un Comandante de Regimiento Clon. *Batallón—4 compañías (576 unidades) lideradas por un Mayor. *Compañía— 4 pelotones (144 unidades) lideradas por un Capitán. *Pelotón—4 escuadrones (36 unidades) lideradas por un Teniente. *Escuadrón'— 9 unidades lideradas por un Sargento y un Cabo. Jerarquía de Comandos Canciller Supremo *Alto General Jedi *General Jedi Senior *General Jedi *Comandante Clon Marshal *Comandante Clon Senior *Comandante Jedi *Comandante de Regimiento Clon *Soldado clon comandante *Soldado clon mayor *Soldado clon capitán *Soldado clon teniente *Soldado clon sargento *Soldado clon Vehículos de aire y tierra Artillería *Cápsula de Ataque Todo Terreno (AT-AP) *Transporte Experimental Todo Terreno (AT-XT) *Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada (SPHA) *Cañón Antivehículo AV-7 *Transporte de Artillería para Terreno Inestable (UT-AT) Vehículos acorazados *Ejecutor Pesado Todo Terreno (AT-HE) *Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno (AT-TE) *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A4 *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A5 *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A6 *Vehículo de Asalto Mud Caballería pesada *Transporte Personal Todo Terreno (AT-PT) *Plataforma de apoyo de infantería (ISP) *Tanque TX-130 clase Sable *Tanque TX-130T Servicio de apoyo en combate *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería (LAAT/i) *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/transportador (LAAT/c) *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/vehículo (LAAT/v) *Mud speeder *Mud tow platform Vehículos de asalto aéreo *High-Altitude Entry Transport-221 *Lanzadera de ataque clase Nu *Senate Guard assault vehicle *Senate Guard speeder *Caza estelar V-19 Torrente *Caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo ARC-170 *Delta 7B *Ala-v *actis Infantería mecanizada *Transporte Abierto Todo Terreno (AT-OT) *Portatropas CR20 *Portatropas CR25 *Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno (AT-TE) portatropas *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A5 portatropas *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A6 portatropas Reconocimiento *Soldado Clon en Armadura Fase II *Moto jet 74-Z *Transporte de Reconocimiento Todo Terreno (AT-RT) *Deslizador BARC *Republic recon speeder *Moto de Lanceros 105-K *Tanque de Batalla A5-RX *CK-6 Swoop Unidades notables *7º Cuerpo Aéreo *9º Cuerpo de Asalto *41er Cuerpo de Élite *91er Cuerpo de Reconocimiento *212º Batallón de Ataque *327° Cuerpo Estelar *Batallón Rancor *Compañía Fantasma *Compañía Horn *Compañía Tango *Compañía Torrente *Equipo Ión *Escuadrón Delta *Escuadrón Siete *Guardia de Coruscant *Legión 501 *Marines Galácticos *Muunilinst 10 Entre bastidores thumb|Los Clones y su Plantilla Se considera que el Gran Ejército Gungan aparecido en ''La Amenaza Fantasma, fue el primero con el título de “Gran Ejército” que tuvo la República Galáctica a su servicio. Karen Traviss es de los escritores más prolíficos de libros relacionados al Ejército de clones, y mucha de la terminología usada en el Universo Expandido es similar al de las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas de su país. Apariciones *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómics) *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novela) *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Batalla de Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novela) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith!'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (cómics) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''In His Image'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Apariciones no canónicas Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' *[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] * * *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Written Word'' * }} Véase también *Jango Fett *Soldado clon *Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto **Soldado de asalto *Armada de la República Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares de la República Galáctica